What Goes On Behind Closed Doors
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Edward Masen Is 17years old & was once the most popular guy in school & was well on his way to get top grades, but suddenly 2 years ago he changed. He stopped his social life altogether, What Went On At His House That Made Him Grow Up FULL SUMARY INSIDE
1. Full Sumary

Full Sumary - Edward Masen (17 Years Young) Was once the most popular guy at Forks High School, but 2 years ago he suddenly changes his ways, He stops coming to school everyday & stops his social life all together, He doesn't talk to anyone hardly anymore apart from a few people. What has happened in the last 2 years of his life to make this happen?? Know one knows.

Bella Swan(17yearsold)- Bella has to move to her dads while her mum is in jail for murder of her Husband. Which leaves bella to take care of her 5 year old sister Maddie With the help of her dad. What is up with Bellas New next door neighbours the Masens, Bella is determind to find out but, is scared at what is going on there.


	2. EPOVChapter One

**AN;_Heyya Guys&& Gawls ;] ,, So I Have diecided 2wo take the preverious chapter down && start a fresh, but this tiime in EdwardPOV, so here goes nothing && BTW my Offers stiill stands 4our someonee 2wo take over && dont worry ii wont be offenfed && i also have somme ideas for story liines , So if you want some ideas then just PM &&/Or Review . So thanks && here is The offical chapter1ne of What Goes On Behind Closed Doors.. ( No Beta =[ Sorry For anyMistakes_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter1 =]_**

**_Epov_**

**18monthsPrevious**

_SHIT, What the fuck is that goddamn screeching sound " _Edward Masen, Get your ass up, we need to talk to you" _There it is that annoying voice_, that belongs to none other than, My Mother, or should I say so-called mother Elisabeth Masen, The loving mother and wife to her family, well ok that to the public, but behind closed doors my parentals have no once of love in their concreted body, but of course since the town people believed them to be, rich, loving, caring, family orientated people and of course very social parents, HA parents my ass, is that even in their vocab, nope, I am pretty sure it anit there last time I checked, everyone thinks I have a great life far from it people _far from it_.

I was brought out of my thoughts, by a slap to my leg

" Jesus Christ" I muttered

"Yeah well, lets not use gods darling son in vain, and hurry up your father and I would like to tell you something exciting, in the kicthen NOW, We dont have all day" She almost screamed from the end of the couch.

Ahh, so that where I was, on the couch. I quickly peered over to the clock sitting by the telly, _DonkeyAss_ , 0300, Crap I must have feel asleep on the couch, But thats not the point Edward, dear the point is why would my mother , wake me up at this goddamly hour.

"Night, We dont have all night" I sneered back at her. Still with my eyes shut tight after i peered at the clock.

"Excuse me , young man, don't you dare talk back to me " She replied and stalked of to the kicthen

Wow, shock they actually notice me , arent I a Lucky little boy, well at least they know i am alive after all.

"James would never talk back to me or your father like that," I heard my mother mutter.

James, ahh the golden boy of the family, the one who actuallty has a life. James was my half brother, we had the same dad Edward Masen Snr, and was 2 years older than I am , and I say was beacause, I dont think of him as a brother since the day he walked out on me and left me in this shitwhole when i was 13. That was 2 years ago and we havent heard a peep out of him since, but of course he is the parents proudest and bested child since he gone, but hey I am now where near complaining, ByeBye pretty little mamas boy james.

Once again, I was brought out of my conversation with myself , but this time by the wriggling 1 year old on my chest. Seth, the youngest of us, the baby of the family, Seth was also like me, thrown to the side, but hey he was better of without them. He must have been brought out of his slumber by that strangled cat voice, like me. I gently stood up and began rocking him and humming him back to sleep, which seemed to work as his hold on my Twin Atlantic tshirt losend and his head lay on my shoulder. _Thank god,_ I thought at least he wont be moody tomorrow. Once I was sure he wouldnt wake up I pryed his fist from my tshirt and layed him on the couch surrouded by pillows so he wouldnt fall, and quickly made my way to the kicthen.

"Finally, what took you so long?" My Father asked obv irrated with me

"Emm getting your youngest son back to sleep. Oh you rememeber Seth don't you?" i sneered at him, he knew he was testing my patience, which if i must say myself is pretty good, but with them my patience wore extermly thin.

"Yes, I do thank you very much. Now sit down so we can talk." He said glaring at me

_Well act like it then,_ I thought to myself, I so wanted to say it , but I knew it would end in an arguement and wake Seth up, which i really didn't need. I bit my toungue and stayed quite.

"OK, then stand, your choice", he said when he noticed I was not moving a inch" well the important news is" he carryed on and looked at my mother to take over.

" I'm pregnant, with twins," she screamed with joy

"Welll say something son," my dad said.

I was competley annoyed. How could they do this, Jesus. " how could you do this, what so you pop then out and then hand me them to look after, like you did with Seth While your out getting high 24/7, this is the first time you have actually been here in a month" i spat back , not caring about if this ended in a fight,.

" Well, edward you obv anit blind then and your are obv jealous that you dont get any attention. Your 15, Edward, grow up" My Mother sneered at me, shooting me a `if daggers could kill¬ look.

I was about to argue and defend myself back when I heard Seth behind me at the door crying mumbling " dada,dada" every to seconds. As i was turning around his mumbling turning into shouts " No , i dada , no no no."

Once I had fully turned around I noticed Seth in Edwards Snr arms, trying to get lose. Once he noticed I was looking he turned to me and started opening and closing them and saying " Dada i wanna Dada" indicating to me to pick him up. I quickly shock myself out of the state I was in, and grabbed him from Edward. As soon as he was in my arms Seth clucthed my Tshirt and burried himself in my chest.

" See, You call yourself parents" I whisperes hurtfully and began to make my way out of the kicthen, As i reached the foot of the stairs i heard dad mumble

"Yes, we are good parents, I think we even dersevre an award to put up with your crap"

"What the fuck, You think you dersevse an award. Hmm, Soo who exactly have you been parents to to get one, cause you certainly arnt parents to me or Seth. Your own son calls his brother dada cause he doesnt even nowho the fuck you are and me , well I was the one who got up with him to feed him, to change him, I buy his stuff, I was the one who stays ofve school when he is ill, I take him to the doctors, I pay for his daycare will I am at school, and what are you to doing, going around getting pissed and working your way up the social ladder, so dont tell me you dersevre an award to up with my crap, cause believe me you don't. Oh and by the way , i dont regret Seth at all because i wouldnt want him to live the life I did. So dont bullshit me that your are parents, and save your lies for someone who gives a damn." I shouted back and made my way upstairs and heard the door slam. Yes gone for another month

* * *

**_AN:How Was It ??? Should I Carry On ?? Please review _**

**_&& once again i apoligze for mistakes && that. I am thiinking thee next chapter would be when the twins are born, but ii aniit surre if ii wiil carry on_**

**_So Review please && tell Me Your OPionon & bella will be in this sooon. GOOD/BAD tell me i wont bee mad ;]_**

**_Bassicly this is my first FAnFIC without help so FingersCrossed._**

**_TaVeryMuchiie _**

**_Haylee AKA Meant2wobeitscalledfatte XoXO_**


	3. AN Read

_**An**- this anit another chapter its just a **note to inform you about my repost of chapter 1** . Its a toattal **new chapter** and the last one has been deletaed . The new one is in EdwardsPOV . Also just a quick note 2wo check out **my other stories and ideas** =D._

_Soorry it anit a new chapter, but if i get **somee reviews** i shall carry on and** update quicker**. Also if you_ **wish to take over please ask** _=D._

_I am** not suree if i will carry on but ii might if i get a couple of reviews**_

_Please dont hesitate to** Contact me Via PM/HOTMAIL/REVIEW** about anything, and all my stories and idea and if you wish to take over._

_in the **next few days** i shall be **putting up more ideas for you on my ideas stories && hopefully a few more chapters in the swtories that i have created**_

_**new moon in 3 days=D** i was going go to the tuesday 1201 viewing in inversneakie but you have 2wo be over 18 arghh damnit, But i have tickets booked for Friday/Saturday ohh yeeah_

_&& i have a request for you guys_

_**If you find a site that you can wacth NEWMOON on as my friend is in hospital for the next couple of weeks sumthing to do with a stomach dieses thingy and she really wants to see it so can you send me a PM/HOTMAIL/REVIEW** _

_**Hotmail**- .uk Add me_

_Twittwer - __/Hayley_McMann **follow me**_

_**Facebook** - __.?#?ref=name&id=1695919420 Comment me _

_Bebo-- __.?MemberId=246807874 **Comment Me**_

_**Youtube** - __.com/user/HeHeProductiions - Subscribe _

_**On these in the next few days you while find links to all my music for thess**_

_**What Goes On Behind Closed Doors - Music - Guardian angel **_

**_TaVeryMuchiieess _**

**_Haylee AKA Meant2wobeitscalledfatte_**


	4. BellaPOV Chapter 2

**_AN;Heyaa, Agaiin, Well Heres The 2nd Chapter in BellasPOV just so that we get an idea of her past. I no in the FullSummary i metioned that Bella has a 5 year old sister Maddie, but i have deicided to change it ,so that it is a little brother, as it would make sense later on in this story, so here it is BellaPOV , Enjoy & Review =D _**

**_Sorry this is shortt but, we thought that you would have to understand bella past in away . Chapter Songs are on Profile thanks =D x_**

**_ the present_**

**_BellaPov _**

"Judge, We have come to a decision regarding the case of child neglect that involves Rene Dwyer which was brought to attettion by a neighbour." This person in a black suit said. _I shouldn't be here, _I thought to myself, Tears rolling down my cheeks, that I had no control over._ WhyWhyWhy did she have to do this, to us, to Phil._ I mean, ok , my mum wasn't the greatest mum, hey I wouldn't even go as far as calling her a mum, 5 years ago, but these past 5 years she had changed, for the better. Yes she still wasn't as motherly as she could have been, but least she had food on the table and that change was all thanks to Phil, Mum's husband, or Mums dead husband now. Phil Dwyer, I still remember the time I first meet him.

I was 12 and I was sitting in the living-room in my cold damp house all alone, and all of a sudden my mum walked in, sober, for once with him. He smiled at me and came over and gave and handed me a Glasgow Rangers football shirt. He also had food , so i warmed to him quickly. Phil was a major league baseball player and was quite rich. My mum met him at a cafe that night. 2 years later everything was going well and we were a kind of happy family. Phils career was starting to take of and he was hardly ever home at all anymore, but before he left he always made sure i had money tucked away for safe keeping. When Phil was away my mum was a state and back to her old ways. Her drunken ways. She would roll in late at night and fall and spew all over the couches.

One weekend my mum accused Phil of cheating on her for younger woman. I knew Phil would never do that. So once my mum had finshed her accusing him, he came upsatairs and told me to pack my bags and said I could come with him instead of staying here and of course I wanted to. So the next day when we we just about to leave, my mum had to go and annonce that she was a couple months pregnant. So obv Phil had diecided to stay , but told mum that he is only staying for me and the baby.

9 months later, Mackenzie Swan , was born, I no your thinking it should be Dwyer, but my mum said she refused to have to kids that have different last name. The next day, her and Phil got married in a office and went on a 3 month break, leaving me with a newborn baby. I no it shocking, my mum and phil left the hospital as soon as Kenzie was born and said they are away on honeymoon. When i asked how could they leave their baby and me , they said that I needed to be put of from having a baby. Of course i was livid and raging . fuckking. com, and i tried to explain to them that these are important first days of Kenzie life that he needs to bond with his mother, but of course she wasn't having it.

3 years later she still hadn't changed. Kenzie didn't even no his parents. Phil travelled a lot more than he used to just to get out of my mums scattty ways. He didn't really pay attention to Kenzie, but made sure that neithour of us went with out ever. Slowly mum once again went back to her old ways and didn't acknowlegde either of us and once again stayed out every night, wiht me not knowing where she was, but hey, I stopped worrying long ago, but unlike last time it wasn't just me she abanded it Mckenziie, so I couldn't wither into a hole and forget everything , I had become Mckenzie mom , he was now my responiblity.

As the weeks progresses Phil still hadn't come home, so we lost hope. Kenzie was know calling me "MaMa" and as for my mama she was still not here. I only seen her in the mornings before school, once I dropped of Kenzie at a family friend , I would always see my mum climbling out of some boy in my year car. Yes she had a new toyboy every day, Arghh what a state she is. Of course when I tried to confront her about it she blamed me and said I took away her life. So stories about my mum went around school with all of the boys saying she was a slut, but i really dont blame them, she is 100% slut thru and thru. Some after a few rumor went round that Rene was pregnant with a guy called James Masen or something but as the days went on she didnt say anything not that she talked to me anyway.

A few days after that I recieved a letter from Phil, saying he was sorry that he left me and kenzie, but it was for the best. He also said that he had filled for diviroce and that he has put a substantinal amount of money in a bank account for me and Kenzie and that i wouuld be able to access when I am 18. He also informed me that he had arranged for me to go and live with my dad in 5 months time and that he has filed for |Rene for neglect of kids. He also gave me an email so i could contact him if anything was wrong and if i needed money. Everytime i think of how much he has done for me and Mckenzie i get tears welled up in my eyes.

That all lead up to now. 5 months later, I have just finshed packing for me and Kenzie to go to Forks and stay with my dad who Rene had banned me from seeing for the past 3 years. I told Charlie that Kenzie was mine, because i had a feeling if he knew the truth he wouldnt have took us in anyway I ws only going to stay with him till i was 18 and today was when we would find out the verdict of Renes court case and of course Rene was pregnant with that Mongrel Masen Baby and they were now living together and are happily in love. In love my ass.

As soon as we heard the verdict, I would go and pick up Mckenzie from Miss Crank, My neighbour and get a flight from here to Port Angles and I would start living a better life.

" Your Honour, we have found Rene not guilty of child neglect, but we have ordered that Rene Dwyer would have to pay compansation to Bella and Mckenzie Swan , when at the age of 18, thank you"

Heres to a brand new life.

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN; So there it is , Bellas Pov and her past_**

**_What you think???_**

**_So Review pleasee_**

**_TaVeryMuchiieeess_**

**_Hayleey AKA Meant2wobeitscalledfatexoxo_**


	5. Chapter 3 BellaPOV

**_AN:: Here it is tell me what you think .. REVIEW thanks .. TaVeryMuchiiee Haylee_**

**_Bpov_**

Today was the start of my new life. We had arrived at Charlie's yesturday afternoon and today I was starting school, Which I was dreading,

1. I am the new girl and everyone will just sit and stare and

2 . I new it the stares would get 100 times worse as the all thought that Mackenzie was mine, but Charlie says that he hasnt told anyone, so to avoid all the gossip all I would have to do is just keep myself to myself and when I graduated I would move out of this green infestied place.

But to be honest, I wouldnt blame them if they stared and judged me, beacause to them I am a 17 year old single mom of a 3 year old so that must mean that I got a bun in the oven at 14, so yup I would be shooting daggers at myself if I believed the lie.

Only one other person in Forks new about Mackenzie, so far, and that is Alice Cullen, the little energetic pixie monster, who Charlie had sent to pick me up from the airport since he couldnt get it off work.

_Previous Day_

The plane jorney hadnt really been that stressful. The wee man had slept in my arms the whole journey without a single peep.

Once we had aririved I woke up Kenzie and then we quickly exited the plane. Once in the walls of the airport I put Mckenzie down so he could walk and made sure I had a tight grip on his hand as he tended to wander of a lot. He was a little adventerous. As we were toddling along as Kenzie tended to donder slowly, a pixie who looked about my age walked quickly up to us. She had a boy who looked to be that of the same age of Kenzie.

" Hello there , wow your finally here, I am the one, the only, Alice Mary Cullen, and this is Seth Masen, My cousin for all purposes, and your my dear must be Bella Swan and this little lad Mckenzie Swan." she said a little bit to enthusiatic for my liking."

"emm yeah, thanks, Do I know you??" I replied shyly

"Oh, No but Chief Swan called me and asked me to pick you up, so I dragged Mr Masen here as I thought this handsome man would like to meet someone around his age and anyway Seth and his brother and sister goes to the daycare center that the school run, so least he'll no someone when he goes" she said bowing down to introducing the boys." Come on guys let go to the car." and then Mckenzie let go of my grip and ran slightly ahead with Seth.

"Not, to far Seth, I cant lose you again" Alice said taking the words right out of my head.

"Wow, Nice car " I said as we walked up to a volvo were the boys were talking to each other. They seemed to getting on together very well. Seth looked like a nice kid , he was about the same size as Kenzie and had light blonde spiky hair, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans and looked very well dressed. Alice also so looked very well dressed and made me feel awkward wallking next to her .

" Oh I no, its not mine its Edwards, its also about the only thing his parents bought him" she said bitterly. with a scowl on her face.

"Whos Edward?" I asked curiously.

"My Daddy" Seth shouted, while climbing in the back of the car, which I noticed had a booster seat and 2 car seats in it and I aslo noticed 2 seats in the back of the vovlo tucked away.

" Yes, Sethiee, your dad" Alice grinned happedly " Seth can your sit in Ryan seat till we get home, so Kenzie can sit in the booster" he nodded " thank you, your a very good boy." I quickly strapped Kenzie in while done his straps on the seat quickly._ Wow so much for child safety_. As soon as I was in the Pasengers seat the boys carried on their convo.

The drive was fairly quiet, so I stared at the window and viewed the greenish forks that would become my home for nearly a year. Forks was small and very brown and green.

"Bella?" Alice said pulling me from my thoughts, I turned to look at her " Do you mind stopping at my house first, I thought youd like to meet everyone and Charlie says he wont be home tonight till later." she asked warly. It was then that i noticed it was 0700 at night.

" Yeah, I Will just ask Kenzie and see if hes up to it. Mckezine Baby, do you want to go to Alice house first cause, Grampa Charlie , still working." he nodded and smiling

" Wahoo, you will see my house it right next door." Seth said bouncing with excited.

"Yes, thanks Alice ,and I would love to meet everyone." after that me and Alice talked about school and all the people I should avoid. She seemed to hate Tanya and a girl called Victora a lot.

When we pulled up at the house, I gasped, it was massive and next to it was a granny flat, which I assumed was Seths Place.

" This is really big Alice." i said as I got the boys out of there seats and was now walking to it , still shocked

" Yeah, but we dont really use it all, that why we gave the left side to Edward so he could raise the rascals, but if he needed help my mum and dad would be there to help" she said thoughtfully. When we got it the house was even more breathtaking on the inside it was massive. The boys ran through a hallway which I presummed was Seths part of the house. Alice walked into the middle of the livingroom and picked up a wee boy, who looked nearly 2. " And this gorguss guy here is Ryan. Say hi Ryan" "Hello,Mwah" he said cutely blowing a kiss and giggling.

"Well arnt you a charmer." I said to him, He just blushed and turned to Alice. " Wheres Callie-Lee ,I bought here a lovely dress." Alice said asking him as she put him down.

" Callie is here" Said a motherly looking person, who had a little girl in her arms bouncy her.

"There you are" Alice said while going and taking her from the lady" Bella this is my mum Esme, " esme smiled kindly to me " Wheres the Edward Mum."

"Emm Hello Bella dear, Edward went to the chemist, as this little lady got new medication today and is doing very well." she said tickling Calliie under the chin who was giggling and walked back where she came from.

"Bella this is Callie, Ryan twin." Alice said while struggling to put a dress on the little girl

"She tiny though, the cant be the same age " I said once Alice had finally dressed her.

"Yeah they were both 2mths premmies and while Ryan was normal baby size, this cutey was tinyer and we nearly lost her. She still suffers from it, as you can see she is small for her age, she cant really walk either , so she gets carried mostly everywhere or she in her buggie and when she does walk she can only walk for a small amount of time, but she can walk better if you help her and she also has to go to the hospital a lot and suffers from breathing problems" Alice replied with tears in her eyes. Callie was now sitting on the floor, with her back against the couch we were sitting on so I gave Alice a hug. " I can tell we are going to be great friends " she said into my shoulder. I was about to reply when i heard the front door close, and in a flash Callie was crawling over to the door calling "dada" " That must be Edward, you have to meet him." Alice said all sadness gone now. " Edward, get your butt in here " "

"Coming your highness" a velevt voice called" Alice, care to tell me why Callie is naked" the voice said getting closer, as he came into the livingroom, I once again gasped. He was like a greek god. He had sex hair, the same colour as Callie and was dressed in a Twin Atlantic T-shirt and a pair of trackies. His eyes were a vribrant green colour that you could look at. He had Callie balanced on his hip and her head was on his shoulder and he was right she was naked. I was stunned to see that he was mine and Alices age, but he had 3 kids.

"Callie, where is your dress that we had on you." Alice said pulling me out of my revive. The little girl pointed to the door where she had discarded the dress and a nappy. I couldnt help but stiffle a laugh. Just as Edwawrd was coming to sit on the opposite couch Esme came through with a tshirt,nappy, and a dummy , sippy cup and a blanket and handed them to Edward while he sat down with Lee on his lap, she was quite content now that Edward was home.

" Thanks Esme, " Esme smiled and gave Edward a hug " Dinner ready soon and Bella you and Mackenzie are quite welcome to stay for it, its mac and cheese," she said . i nodded my thanks and then she went back to the kicthen I presummed and Edward turned to alice "Alice, do you not realise that Lee doesnt like dresses thats mabye why she pulls them off everytime you dress her." he said while lying down Callie and blowing rasberrys on her tummy and putting the nappy on , which this suprisly turned me on.

"Well, shes a pretty girl, and anyway Edward this is Bella , Bella this is Callie, Seth and Ryan dad for all intenisve purposes, Edward this is your sons new best mates mum, Shae has a son Mckenzie who is a bit older than Seth. " Edward smiled " Hard work arnt they"and I smiled back and said " Well cant be as hard as it is for you with 3 ofve them under the age of 3 "and he lifted Callie up and stood her on his knees and slipped the Glasgow rangers tshirt on which had Masen on the back, I figured it must have been Edwards as it was really big on her. He then held the cup for her while she started drinking and sank into his chest. " well you no, this freak and the parentals help me out so anit that bad " He replied

" Dinner" I heard Esme saying, followed by small thuds coming from the left side. There was Seth running to his dad , followed by Kenzie who came and sat on my knee smiling like a chessier chat and then lighter foot thumps quiet a bit further behind and out peeked Ryan who was running his fasted and jumped uo and fell off the couch on the floor with a thump which startled Lee who started to whimper. " Opps, You alright champ " Edward bent down and helped him up while calming Lee, he nodded and smiled " Come on then Granmas got dinner ready" Then we all got up and followed thwm to the kicthen.

After dinner, which was quite eventful, we sat and wacthed telly, while the boys sat on the floor playing with a lot of toys. Callie ended up on Edwards knee and hadnt left his hip all night, even at diinner she refused to sit on a chair and sat on his knee. It was so cute, she was still wearing his tshirt and was curled on his lap with her blanket over her and a dummy in her mouth, will she was playing with his ear between her fingers and her eyes were drifting closed every few seconds while every few seconds Edward would kiss her head and rub her back.

Once Mckenzie got tired Alice took us home and I started getting ready for my first day of school.

**_An;;So there it is.. What you think ???_**

**_TaVeryMuchiiee Hayleyy /// meant2wobecalledfate =D ,3_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**An;;**So here it is guys,, hopee you enjoy and i shall be updating again tomorrow . happy longest chapter yet AHHHH =}} Chiffed.. anyway review 2wo tell me what you think =D && i kinda need ideas of what you would lke want,, so send me ideas and I will right them and Deicate it to you =D_

_Enjoy && Review_

_TaaVeryMuchhiiieess_

_Hayleey AKA Meant2wobecalledfate =D_

* * *

**_BELLAPOV_**

Today, was the day that I had been dreading since I have known about Forks. Today I was Bella Swan, knew girl, fresh meat, teenage mum, a whore. After meeting The Cullens/Masens last night I felt a lot more confident than I was yesturday morning.

1. I had some people I know and today Alice last night, when Alice was taking me home she said she would introduce me to her gang that she hangs around with.

2. Edward was kinda in the same sittuation as me, but his was different as he had 3 young toddlers. I say kinda, I mean very a like. Once again on the ride home Alice told me that Edward isnt the boys biologcal dad, and thats what she meant for all intencistive purpose.

**_CarRide_**

"Bella, Please dont judge Edward as a man whore." Alice said quiely once we had pulled away from the Cullens drive.

"Alice, I didnt even come close to thinking that, have you forgot that I am in a simaler situation." I said kind of offended by that.

" Well, I lied before, and I am sorry and I know you wouldnt have thought that its just what people normally jump to." she said apolizging

"Emm, What did you mean by you lied?" I asked questionly

" Well, the twins arnt twins." she replied cringley " Its just that not many people pay that much attention to them and notice the differnce, so I just made up the first thing that came into my little head. You see when Edward was fourteen before my dad who is Edwards dads little brother adopted him, Edward had to grow up, and by growing up I mean magerly, you see Seth and Ryan are accuatly his little brothers, but they call him dad because he is the only person who cared and looked after them. You see his parents were never the parental type but in the public eye they were, so when we went to surpise visit them about a year and a half ago, we had know idea what was going on. We walked into there massive house and posh house, expecting to find the happy family that they made out they were, there was only Edward and 3 young kids. At that time Edward was about 16 and Seth was 2, Ryan 1 and Callie was a couple of weeks old and Mr and Mrs Masen was know where to be seen. So once a shocked Edward explained that he hadnt seen them in months my parents packed his bags and we took them home and here we are now and now tomorrow is accualty Edwards first day as well as yours."she explained , the pure haterd for his parents obv in her tone.

"Wow, I thought you said Edward moved here last year, so why is he just going to school now? How old is the kids then.?" I enquried nosily

"Yeah, he did move here last year, but Callie went through some complications and he didnt want to leave her side, so he got home schooled when they were sleeping by my mum, and Seth is a few months younger than Mackenzie so he is about 3 and a half, Ryan just turned to and Callie is 1." she replied happy

"Wait, you just said that the boys werent Edwards, so who is Callie?." I questioned

"Emm, well Callie is acuattly Edwards daughter." She said wincing when she told me. She peered over to see my reaction, but I just nodded my head, and gestured for her to carry on." Well, you see, when he was round about 15, he needed to let of steam, so he went to this party and slept with the biggest whore ever , Tanya Denail and one thing led to another, Tanya left school 3 months later once she found out, and then when she was 6 months along, Callie popped out, Tanya wasnt really bothered and drank and did drugs throughout the whole pregnancy so thats what had trigged a premmie. Callie was born at 2lbs excatly and was so tiny, so thats why she so small, and cause of that bitch Callie still suffers a list of problems and still has to go for weekly checkups.

When she was born she was not allowed out of the hospital for 3 months and since we found Edward when she was a couple of weeks old Carlise transferrred her to this hospital here. Tanya signed over all cudosty to Edward when she was 2 days old, and hasnt seen her since." she said once again showing the pure hatered shown in her tone, but it was well understandbly. How could anyone do that leave there child and basically put her life at risk for enjoymeant and yet that beutiful little girl was still paying for that.

"How,did Edward find out, I thought that bitch left." I asked vemon raising in my mouth with haterd.

"Well, before she went into premmie she was at Edwards and explaining it to him then her waters broke rigt there, of course Edward doubted her but when Lee was born, it was completly obv that she was his, she was his double. After recovering Tanya left the hospital and came back with forms to hand over cusodty papers for Edward to sign and said she didnt want anything to do with her and if Edward didnt want her to throw her out." She said, while we were pulling up in the driveway and it was then that I found the urge to tell her the truth. I told her all about my past and how Charlie wouldnt accept them if he knew and she listened to me and explained to me how hard it was and that whenever I needed help she would be here for me. She said that if I wanted to I could stay with her and I kindly declined. She had organised that since the kids had gotten on so well, that 4 days a week Esme would love to take Kenzie as she was already having the others and that on Fridays they would go to the day care centre provided by the school and that way they could interact with more kids there age and we could go and see thm anytime we wanted. I thought it was a great idea and offered money but she said she had it covered. Someone would come and collect me and Kenzie tomorrow and them drive to the Cullens and get a ride to school with them.

Thata night even though I was dead on my feet , Sleep didnt come easy, I sat up looking at Mckenzie and thought of Edward and how even though he could of put them in care still stuck by his siblings and even his own flesh and blood. I thought about how dreamy he was and man his actions made me fall for him more, Yes thats right I feel some kind of pull to him and I have to admit a crush _ahh i sound 7 _. But dude if you seen him you would to.

As I sat up stroking Kenzies hair, as we had to sleep in one room on a double bed, but I didnt mind as I was used to it, I thought of how that bitch could hurt and basically abuse Callie and how Callie couldnt even protect her self from the one thing that she should be able to trust. Alice didnt really go into details about the complications that Callie had, even though some were more obv than others, such as her small and underwieghtness, and the fact that she couldnt really walk for long and also the slow development. At dinner I also noticed how Callie rufused to eat and how everyone was trying to get her to try something. Edward had managed to get her to eat less than a spoonful of mac & cheese but that was it and she spat most of it up afterwards. It was then that I thought that she had some problems eating. I had heard about it in the Pheniox in health class that how drugs could effect the growth of the baby and sometimes they were born and the were unable to eat for the first 5 years of there lifes, but many doctors incourged the parents to try and persuade then to try different foods.

That night once sleep had finnally had come, I dreamnt about Edward and then I murdered Tanya.

**_NextMorning_**

_BRIINNNNGGGGG. _The alarm clock woke me up around 0630 and I got up and went for a warm shower. Once I got dressed in , a pair of skinny jeans, a Biffy Clyro black tshirt and a lumber jack blue shirt that I left undone and I dried and left my hair to hang naturelly, I woke up kenzie.

"Kenzie, morning Baby" I said cooing him from sleep, which I got in return was a groan and small movement and fluttering of the eyelids. " Come on, where going over to Esme today, and we have to meet Granda Charlie." at the mention of Esme he shot up. I got him dressed in jeans and tshirt and then we began to make are way downstairs where we were greeted by Charlie.

"Isabella, I am very sorry about, not been able to welcome you home last night, but you no how work is. I hope Alice was welcoming enough" He said while wee were half way down.

"Its alright, Char-Dad, and yes all the Cullens/Masens were very welcoming and friendly." I replied as we reached the bottem step. We were going slow as Kenzie wanted to walk down the stairs rather than being carried so we were taking one step at a time.

"Wow, Bella, you have grown since I last say you." Charlie said once in the kicthen, where Mckenzie was hiding behind my legs, I just gave him a friendly smile but inside I was like_ Duh I havent seen you since i was what 6 or something, I anit some Vamp that stops growing_ " And this must be kenzie, I take it, well he is very handsome" He said once again friendly.

"Yeah" I said as i bent down to Mckenzie level and whispered in his ear "Thats Granpa" but he didnt really move so I picked him up. This was what Kenzie was normally like, He was a shy kid and I was very proud and very surpised of how quickly he took to the Cullen Clan. I sat him on the chair at the table, while I got up to make some toast. There was some what an awkward silence as Charlie was inspecting Kenzie and Kenzie was glaring back shyly, for a second I thought that Charlie had over heard or Rene had told him the truth but was suprised when he said ,

" He looks like you, you know, anyway I have to go to work and I am sorry but I dont think I would be able to spend as much timw with you guys this week as we have a big case, bye catch you later" and with that he left.

After breakfast the door went, when I answered it, I was suprised to see a bluky and muscley guy and he introduced himself as 'Emment macarty' and told me that Greek God and Pixie Wikie had told him to drop by and pick us up and take us to there pig sty as he put it.

Once we entered the car which was a jeep, Kenzie had to sit on my knee as Emment forgot that he needed a car seat. He explained that he had known Edward since he was a wee lad and that they had even seen each others winkles, though you could hardly see edwards. Emment was a funny guy and Kenzie took well to him.

When we arrived at the Cullens and Emment helped me out the car, Alice introduced me to Rose and Jasper Hale who were twins. I had said goodbye to Kenzie and told him to be good and I got in the car with Edward and the rest went with Alice.

Unlike what I had expected the jorney to school was enjoyable. Edward and I talked about what it would be like. As soon as we had left his drive Edward began talking to me ,

" So Swan are you looking forward to it" he asked jokingly

" Yeah, kinda," I blushed " Here I go again another school and yet the same name calling of whore, slut the evils from all the teachers, yup I cant wait." I replied

" Hey, come on Alice told me your story and I think its great what you did, And you know what you, only have one at 17 and I have 3 Sprogs at 17 so I think I am much further up the whore ladder than you." He said trying and succedding of cheering me up and I laughed at his attempt.

"Yeah Alice also told me about you, are you like Superman our something" I asked with humor

"Yeah, she did, Jesus dont tell Miss Alice- I-Am-A-Pixie-and-Loud-Mouth- Cullen your darkest sin, by your next breath everyone will no." He muttered under his breath

"Sorry, She just bluttered it out in the ride home yesturday, I think she just wanted something to chat about." i quickly appogizide

"WhipLash, Swan , I was being sarcastic, I anit bothered about anyone noing, anyway I have dirt on you , you have dirt on me , 1 +1 = 2, so we are equal. And any way, what if i am a bad guy." he said stiffly his laughter.

"Your not, Your just like a lamb, a nice cuddly, a big softy of a lamb.." I trailed of " So Mr Masen, have you had the privlge of meeting the population of Forks High School yet.? " I asked

"Well, Miss Swan, I have although I wouldnt call it a privalge" He replied while we pulled up " And there is one of Satan standing there" He pointed while he parked. She was a blonde barbie slutty looking person and she tryed to put on a seductive smile and once she saw me in the seat next to him it turned into a evil glare directed to just me. Wow my own personal glare. Just then I noticed that Edward was standing holding my door open for me.

"Edward, its so nice that you finnaly diecided to come to school, if you ever need anything, anything anytime, you know who to come to " Lauren almost screamed with excitement. Her voice sounded squekky and was no way close to being sexy in my opoinon.

" Yeah, no who to go to, dont I Bella" Edward replied

"Yup, Edward, I am always here for you, Thanks for pointing that out Lauren." I played along with him smiling at how people would think wwe have new each other for ages. Lauren just replied a hmpth and walked away.

"Thank, Swan, I am here for you to" He said stiflng a laugh will I hit him in the chest. He faked hurt and put his hand on his heart which I thought was cute.

" Oh My Damn Mother Fucking God You must Hate me " Edward drew me out of my trance. When I looke at him he was looking up to the sky he then he noticed my puzzled look and indicated his head to a group of sluts coming towards Edward trying to look a attractive. I quickly grabbed Edwards tshirt and dragged him inside to the find the office. " Wow, Fiesty Swan, I like it, but thanks I new god loved me " he said giving me an innconet look.

How can I help you ?? The lady at the desked asked practirlly undressing Edward with her eyes. Edward then grabbed me by the waist and moved me so I was sheilding him from this woman who could be his granny, Eww, I understand that Edward is eye candy and man is so hott and greek god but come on girls hid your attraction better. I even manage it. Yup I just admit me falling for this sex hair god.

" Well, we are new here and we were just coming to get our timetables" I said with Edwards smooth hands on my hips. Glaring evils at her. She quickly handed our timetables to us and we had the first four blocks of each day together. Our first block was Biology so we made our way there. I knocked on the classroom door and took a deep breath, Edwards hands glided from my hips to the small of my back and gently pushed me in the door. The teacher gave us a warm welcome signed our slips and told me and Sexward to sit at the back together as we had seemed quite close.

The rest of the day went like that. We would sit together throughout the classes we had together and we would take and he would take the piss out of anything and everything. Right now we were sitting in our 4th block class Maths. I was sitting in between Edward and a wierdo called Mike I think, just then I felt a nudge at first I thought it was Edward, but when I turned to him he was busy txting on his phone under the desk, I then turned around and noticed Mike smiling a grosome looking smile at me. I tryed to make my smile genuine but I dont think it was.

"Hi, I am Mike Newton, and I would be happy to show you around if you wanted me to," he said shaking me hand. I heard Edward scoffed beside me and chuckle.

" Newton, you never fail to amuse me do you, I mean first you try and seduce my cousin at her own party, you then get beatten to a pulp, what three times, 1st by emment, 2nd by Jasper and then you came back later and once again tryed to force youself on her so then I did it and yet you dont give up do you and then you flirt with Rose and then get bet up again and now you are trying to lure Bella away, probally to try and suck her blood or something, you now what people will start to wonder if you have an obbession with the girls our group, whos next Jasper, Face facts Newton Bella will not go for a quick blow in the cupboard, even though she would be just blowing thin air since they anit anything down there apart from a sock, with you and no before you ask she will not wanting to sit at lunch with you as she is already fully book, now stop embrassing yourself lap dog and come out of the cupboard you might get more of a chance with a dog" Edward said to Mike glaring at him. Mike was turning a shade of red with embrassment, just then the bell went and he quickly bolted out of the classroom.

" Why, did you have to be so mean and anyway I thought you didnt no anyone" I asked trying my best to sound angry as we were walking to the lunch hall.

"Bella, heres a tip dont try acting as a job, cause you clearly cant act and dont pretend to be angry with me cause deep down in you, you are secretly jumping up and down. And secondly I didnt say I knew noone, I have met quite a few at the extragant partys that Alice held like everytime Carlise and Esme where out having a weekend to themselves, so I know the likes of Lapdog Newton." He said once we sat at a table with the others. " And by the way I got a text from Esme saying that everything was going well and the boys are currently destoring my little house thingy, and to remind you that no one knows about the little ones apart from us and the crew, and if you want to keep it that way you can ." he said cleary amused by the fact that his house was going to be a mess tonight,

"Emm thanks, sorry about the mess that is happening at this time" I replied and he just shock his head still being amused. While we sat at the table.

"So Bella and Dadward, Esma and Carlise are away for some bonding time this weekend and I am holding a party so are you coming." Alice said boncing on her chair.

* * *

anWhat you**_think sorry i had to end it there my brother wanted on but i shall still update 2wo morrow after noon && please give me your ideas _**

**_Me && my friends are also planning holding a competitions of the best DadWard and Best High school AllHuman Contest show please review or PM yhur entries you can enter yur own or someone elses _**

**_taverymuchiies xxx_**


	7. Competition Time

_Heyyaa Their=D_ Sorry this is not an update but its a note 2wo say that we are holding a few TwilightFanFiction Competitions. =] Please feel free 2wo enter your own or you can nomannate another story/author =D The catergoies are '

_**Competition One =**_

_**Best All Human Fighting Story**_

_**Competition 2wo =**_

_**Best DaddyWard Story-**_

_**Competition 3=**_

_**Best High School Story**_

_**Competition 4 =**_

_**Best All Human Story**_

_**Competitions 5**_

**_Best Toddler/Child Nessie Story_**

_**Competitions 6**_

_**Best Teenage Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

**REQUIRMENTS**_&&_ENTRYDETAILS

_All Entriies must bee in by **25th December 2009** _

_If you wish 2wo **enter/ or nominate please leave a Review or PM me**_

**_All entries will be placed on my Profile && FaceBook_**

_I will put the name of the Nominaters be side them_

**_If you wish 2wo vote/Nominate but the story is already up on my PROFILE then just PM/REVIEW && i will put the number of votes and the names of people who vote._**

**_ThankYHuu && Please help all FF writers by nominating_**

_**GetNOminatingGuys**_


	8. NEW STORY

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- **Its hayley again =] So this is an idea i had when i was on my bus goiing to school and i was sitting daydreaming in my pe exam today thinking it wuld be HOOT if Edward was my teacher ii wuld deffo pay attetntion then ;]. Anyway well i thought i wuld post up the summary && see what everyone thinks If i get someee reviews i will post the first chapter 2wo morrow =] S REVIEW people _

_My Other storys I make them good girls go bad && What goes on behind closed doors will probally be updated 2wo morrow 26/11/09. But Beware just like everyone else I wuld update a lot quicker if I got more reviews Nice or Not they give me insperation && if you wuld like a dedication or a idea you would have for any of my stories please tell me cause ii need some ideas._

_All the names are Scottish except from the Main Character_

_SM Owns All The Normally Names && ii Own All The Old And Slightyl Mouthfull names ;]]_

_TaVeryMuchiies Hayleeeee xxxxx_

**_FULL SUMMARY_**

Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. She moves to small town Forks along with her brother Jake ,to be with her Dad and hoping to forget the past she is becoming quickly attracted to Mr Masen who she had a crush on back in the days.

Bella Swan 29, is the new english teacher at Forks, just recently her mum died and she has been giving custody of Jake, her half brother. They move to Forks from Pheniox since there mum passed away as there is really nothing keeping her there anymore.

_**Characters Faamily & age**_

**MASEN FAMILY** Cullens apdopted Edward & emment but they keep their names

Edward & Emment & Alice Biogacal Brothers & sister

Edward 29

Emment 32

Alice 31

Edwards Kids

Callan/Cullen 15 - Edwards Eldest son ( Name means Cheaftain In Gaelic)

Lachlen Lee 14 - Middle son ( means Warrior from the land of lochs & Meadow in Gaelic)

Alba Lye Dallas 2 but Aaddiie for short- the youngest ( Means Scottish Clearing Meadow in gaelic)

**Cullen Family**

Carlise

Esme

Jasper 32

Rose 32

**Swan Family**

Bella 29

jacob 15

* * *

_I used Scottish names cause ii am scottish blah && tttly proud 2wo be_

_ANYWAY REVIEW OR NO UPDATES && CHECK OUT MIINE AND SALLYSTER COMPITITIONS_

_XXXXXTAVERYMUCHIIESSHAYLEYY..x_


	9. an pleaase read

_**AuthorsNotteee=]]** heyyaa guys, haylee here =] obv . anyway this is a **quick note** to say that ii have no idea when ii would be able to update this story and ii **dont mean to** keep you waiting =[ but anyway ii was wondering that since ii dont have engough time atm as premlims so soon gah =[ ii was wondering if **anyonee wanted to take over **our iif any ff writers wanted to write a few chapters =] please PM me Or review on this and let me know && to anyone who wants to take over ii wouldnt mind at all =]]._

_so in the mean time while waiting for an update or take over, and if it doesnt happen ii would still update until someone wants to, but beware they wont be as often as they were as i sais before prelims and crap like that =[ blah blah blah so on and so on _

_if you wish to get in** touch privately** and dont have a ff accont my msn is .uk =]] _

_**ta**verymuchiies_

_hayleee xoxox =[[]]]_


	10. SmallTownGirl

_**AuthorsNotee- **Heyyaa guys/giirls && aliens (ifve your somewhere out there, Yes we no you excist ;]] ) first i would like to say a **big apoligy to say this is sadly nah an update** =[ i no sad right. but this is an AN just to say that on my profile there is now a POLL (Yes ii no ii finally worked out how to put it up *dancing in her seat *) for my SMALL TOWN GIRL IN A HOLLYWOOD WORLD as I am still unsure on what chracter names to use Rpatz or Edward oohhhhh hard choice. So i **put up a poll to see what you guys wanted**._

_Ofcourse I already have the first few chapters on my computer but just stuck on which world to put it in** Reality or fiction**._

_here is the summary for those __reading **my other stories** to see_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was my idea. what you think?? && this is where you guys **come in** _

_will i make it about_

_Rpatz && the TwiCrew_

_or_

_**Edward&& the bunch**_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will you choose reality or Fiction** ??**_

_either way,, the stroyline would be the same tbh apart from the names,,_ _The poll will close when I have about 15votes or more_

_anyway for my other stories the update dates should be for this week._

_**I make them good girls go bad.**_

_emm should be mabye wednesday but ii kinda need **more reviews** and ii would update a lot quicker than that._

_**what goes on behind closed doors**_

_should hopefully be 2woday or tomorrow but guys once again** You+ the green button at the bottom = CLicking x Writing in it = Updates More Quciker and the more the merrriier right**_

_**Better late than Never**_

_well this was updated last night, soo mabye **tuesaday or if reviews** ae good and lots it would be monday _

_**Small town girl in hollywood world**_

_would be when everyone decides what they want_

_Big thanks to all my reviewers ofve all my storiies =]] _

if anyone wants to see **when i am updating** or would like to see my progreesses my great friend Hayley ( i No we have the same name) does that side for me =] **so please add her**

her twitter is _/Hayley_McMann _

_&& her** Facebookk** would be __.com/#?ref=profile&id=1695919420 _

_so** add her for keeping uptodate with the cool people** =]]_

_anyway once again big big big big big apology 2wo everyone but do my poll_

_if you cannie be bothereed to do my poll just leave a review or pm me what you want and it will still count_

_ii would also like to if anyone has any idea on how to put stories into a comminty can you please tell me cause i am really confuzzled once again, ;] or ifve anyone wants to be a staff to it =]]_

_if you want me to give you recomditions in my updates just tell me =]_

_tbh ii think the best storiies are AH or when Nessie is younger cause I like them cute moments and i like to see Dadward =]] which you probally have guessed =] but ii really hate them ones where jacob is closer to nessie than Edward (that sucks ttlly) Nessie should be a daddys girl i believe _

_AH ones rawk my sawks =] ii love them soo much._

_so ifve you have any recomidtions pretty pleaser tell me ;]_

_ii think we all owe a hug&&cuddles and basically our lives to SM && the person who invented FF man they are great people ;]] way to give us our own personal brand ofve herion to fulfill our habit ;]] _


	11. Chapeter 5

_**AuthorsNote** heyya readers of behind closed doors. first offve all ii would like to give you a big apology by not updating this story as often as ii like. And second ii would like to inform you that ii might be taking this down, (the whole story) but on my profile mabye later in the week there will be another story with the same name._

_the reasons why am i might be taking it down_

_1, ifve bella and edward would be together then it would be wierd for teenager to have 4 kids between them_

_2, the story has basically given me writers block_

_3, today ii have relised that i have a better plot for this story which is different all together. which i wouldnt get writers block on hopefully,_

_&& last but not least ifve you would like me to keep it up i would but i but i wouldnt be good so ifve anyone wanted to carry it on please feel free to do but tell me so i can put up a post to tell everyone._

_so here is my idea for yet another story that has the same title mabye_

_Bella, mother is what people call a Gypsy, traveller, she travels the world in a caravan along with her fiance Phil, Bella became fed up with moving every 6months and finally wanting a stable family home so she makes a chocie of her life time to move to her dads, Charlie in none other than Forks, there she discovers what it like to be able to stay in a house and what it like to accuatly get a chance at making friends. When she arrives there she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, yeah he may be mysterious but he is what people call the lead man, the shepard, the leader off the school but what goes on behind closed doors off the most popular guy in school and this is only a secret no one knows and why does Edward not want anyone else to know but Bella is determind to find out._

_so guys what you think about it._

_please tell me what one you want as i said the plots will be abiit simialer but bella will not have like Mckenzie, but edward wont have a daughter but will have the siblings_

_if you had anymore questions please ask me_

_so tell me what your opionon is _

_tavermuchiies hayleyxx_


	12. Chapter 6 URGENT

_**Heyaaa** So heres the deal with this story, as I had said in the last AN that I might not be contintue this story but dont worry as I have a new Plot for a simarlar story that is called Behind Closed Doors, This story contains all the same charaters as this one but has a kinda different plot. so if you want me to carry on this story as well as the new one ii wouldnt mind but please check out the new story cis__.net/s/5568564/1/Behind_Closed_Doors so check it out and most ofve all review =]] _

_soo yeah my poll is still up so please do that_

_ifve you wish me 2wo carry on please review on this chapter or PM thanks ifve ii were to carry on I would be deleting all this ANs cause theres likea million on it so please add this to your favz && alerts_

_thanks to all the reviewers so far_

Elphie Cullen  
2009-12-07 . chapter 2

This is areally great story. Usually Bella is the one who gets abused or neglected, and i get sick of it. Its good. Keep writing:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)o:)0:)0:)

acw1  
2009-11-23 . chapter 6

not such a bad day so far.

acw1  
2009-11-20 . chapter 5

great chapter

xrosecullenx  
2009-11-20 . chapter 5

Cool story but its a bit boring that both edward and bella have the same background almost would have been better if Bella actually had a baby rather than her brother.  
I knew you were from england straight off what with the aint lol Im guessing london or essex area cause thats normally where you hear aint and isnt (Im also from england case you didnt relise and use aint and isnt frequently)

darklightgirl16  
2009-11-18 . chapter 4

COUNTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE,CONTINUE!

LOL PLEASE CONTINUE SOON!

darklightgirl16  
2009-11-18 . chapter 2

WOW...DAMN WAS THAT ESME AND CARSILE~?

WOW...I'M SPEECHLESS

BUT GREAT CHAPTER!

acw1  
2009-11-18 . chapter 4

interesting chapter.

acw1  
2009-11-17 . chapter 3

interesting start to the story. would like to see more.

Anonymous  
2009-11-10 . chapter 1

Please continue this story. I think it could turn out to be a great story. Please update soon! :)

xx

Please remeber ifve you wish me to contuine you have to tell me URGENTLY


	13. Chapter 7 TASTER

Today was Friday the night off the party that Alice was holding, I was currently waiting for Alice to come and pick me and Kenzie up so she could take us to hers, since I would be staying the night tonight. While the party was going on, Kenzie would be in Edwards part of the house with, Seth, Ryan and Edwards daughter Callie and Edward and I would be taking turns and checking up on them every 15mins and Edward also assured me that, the door that connects her part to the main house would be locked, and he would give me a key, so that know one else would be able to access it.

Throughout this week, I have become even more closer to the Cullen family and also there friends. Most of the days after school I went to theirs for dinner and Kenzie would still be sat by Esme when we were at school. The person that I havce been most closet to has to be Edward, he was like a greek god and man did every woman in that school try it on with him, but Edward either chose to ignore it or was a very unnoticable guy, every morning he would take me to school and some lunchs we went home to see the sprogs

* * *

TASTER OF NEXT CHAPTER =] UP 2Tomorrow


	14. Chapter 7

_**heyyaaaaa** sorry this is not an update but is a very important note 2wo say that i will be continuing this story on another account and has been changed a bit so ifve you could go and see the new and improved story and review please, i would also ask you to do both the poll on this account and on my other account _

_on the other account it will explain why_

_once again sorry but it will be a lot better than this version =]]_

_the link is _

.net/u/2113700/meant-to-be-its-known-as-fate

check it out check it out

and from this profile a very sad goodbye but a very happy helloo from the new one =] ]xxx


	15. Chapter 8

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	16. Chapter 9

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	17. Chapter 17

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	18. Chapter 18

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
